


'My Drunk Kitchen' is Not a DIY Show [Podfic]

by blackglass, sobieru, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Texts From Last Night (Blog)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Decisions, Baking, Drunkenness, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011, don't do this at home kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "'My Drunk Kitchen' is Not a DIY Show " by fenellaevangela.(678): there's chocolate cake in my bathtub. I don't even want to know how the hell chocolate cake wound up in my tub.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	'My Drunk Kitchen' is Not a DIY Show [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['My Drunk Kitchen' is Not a DIY Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299249) by [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela). 



  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 9:22  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/'my%20drunk%20kitchen'%20is%20not%20a%20diy%20show.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/'my%20drunk%20kitchen'%20is%20not%20a%20diy%20show%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Jinx" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Thanks to quoththegayven for making the cover art and to fenellaevangela for having blanket permission!


End file.
